When Lara Meet Oliver
by charming writer
Summary: Oliver visits Lara Croft at her England Mansion in this one shot story to see if she will help find an artefact described in his Father's "Veritas" Journal a week before Lionel Luthor dies which could impact on the world.


**When Lara Met Oliver**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or Lara Croft from Tomb Raider as they all belong to WB Productions, Core Design & DC Comics. **

**Author's Note: Oliver visits Lara Croft at her England Mansion in this one shot story to see if she will help find an artefact described in his Father's "Veritas" journal a week before Lionel Luthor dies which could impact on the world.**

The beautiful grounds at "Croft Manor" which adorned the massive high walled Gardens in the Oxfordshire countryside of England gleamed brightly in the mid-summer afternoon as the sun shone through the windows there.

A Man driving a yellow rented "Lotus" passed through The Front Gates of the Estate & drove up towards the Entrance overtaking the Exquisite Waterfall Fountain situated on the path in the middle which had a statute of the Greek God Cupid as a baby holding a Love Arrow outstretched in his hand.

The Gentlemen admired the property fondly as he got out his car which he thought was well maintained & different to his own place & in keeping with the old British state of it which looked quite similar to Luthor Mansion in Smallville.

James Hillary the Estate's Housekeeper simply known by the latter walked through the Front Hall of the house carrying a silver tray with pieces of cutlery he'd been buffering when the doorbell rang just as he was eclipsing the giant double doors in front of him.

He sat the tray down on a small table nearby & went to answer that. Opening the one of the doors up, he saw a Tall Spiky Blonde Haired Man standing before him.

"Good afternoon Sir I'm James Hillary Head Housekeeper of Croft Manor how can I help you?" Hillary spoke in his polite British accent.

The Gentlemen replied. "My name's Oliver Queen & I've come from America to speak to Lady Lara Croft."

"Do you have a meeting with her?" Hillary asked Oliver.

He shook his head. "No but I have something important which I'd like her to take a look at for me."

"Miss Croft doesn't usually see people unannounced Mr Queen." The Housekeeper explained.

Oliver nodded his head. "I understand yes but I really need to see her if that's at all possible?"

"Okay wait right here then & I'll see if I can get her for you?" Hillary said.

"Thank you." The Queen Billionaire commented as he stepped through the door which Lara's Man closed afterwards.

Hillary walked of leaving Oliver admiring the Estates interior as he went to find his Employer who was of right in "The Training Room" battling one of her Tech Guy Bryce's contraptions he'd built for her.

Crouched down below a bear covered wall Lara Croft sweating wearing, her trade mark small cut off Green Vest & Brown Trainers, Shorts listened out attentively as a Mechanical Robot passed nearby. Peering round Lara saw it & ran out arms outstretched holding her hand guns & fire on it damaging it significantly as it approached her nearly.

She flipped up, side wards right & overlapped the Robot landing behind & shooting it in the back making it the curl as if it was in pain before crashing onto the floor dead.

"Hmm your goanna have to do better than that Bryce." Lara laughed sheepishly as Hillary came into room.

Hearing someone there she pointed a gun in defence as the adrenaline pumped in from her training still.

He put his hands up & said. "It's only me Lara."

The Croft Millionaires lowered that down replying. "Right sorry, Hillary." "What's up?"

He pointed out by the door as he spoke. "There's a Gentlemen here from America Miss called Oliver Queen who would like to talk to you though he doesn't have an appointment."

Lara eyes pricked up hearing the familiarity of the name. "Really I wonder why that is?"

Hillary shook his head. "He didn't say except that it was important."

She rolled her eyes sighing. "Right well I suppose I should go see him then."

The 5.8ft Woman strolled outside coming into the Main Hall with her guns strapped in by her legs which Oliver noticed less than her Long French Platted Hair & well, muscled body that housed her ample chest he'd seen from lots of Newspapers & Magazines.

Lara went over & stood nearby him. "You wanted to see me Mr Queen?"

He shook her hand trying not to stare too amply at the Woman he thought looked like Angelina Jolie. "Yes thank you for doing that Lady Croft."

She laughed slightly sheepishly. "Please call me Lara. I'm quite surprised actually you've come all the way over here from America when I don't usually see people without appointments unless their important."

Oliver nodded his head. "I understand yes but I couldn't get you as you were unattainable which's why I came over instead."

"& what is it you wanted to see about me Mr Queen?" Lara questioned.

"Oliver, please. I was wondering if you could use your professional opinion & take a wander at this." He showed her his Father's "Veritas Journal" that he'd found recently.

"What is it?" The Woman asked.

"My Father's Journal which he kept when he was alive" Oliver stated.

Lara opened the book & skimmed through it quickly. "Why do you want me to look at this?"

"So that you can try help me on something in here." The 6ft 2 Man pronounced.

She nodded her head. "Very well let's go into the Library then. I hope you don't mind tea Mr Queen but, us British don't do Coffee in the afternoon."

He moved his head. "No that's fine thank you."

"I'll go get it." Hillary said walking off as the 2 people did that.

Coming into the large room which had bookshelf's all around & a table over by the far end Lara & Oliver sat down on the Dark Leather Sofa seated one side on the left.

"So how long you had this then?" She quizzed him.

"A few years although it's been in my Fathers Basement most of that time he had it before he died." Oliver surmised.

Lara accentuated her head going through it. "Right then okay what is Veritas?"

"A secret society my Father was involved in with Dr Virgil Swan, Genevieve & Edward Teague & Lionel Luthor which I didn't know about till now." The Blonde person muttered.

"Why's that?" The Brunette Women stated.

"Because they always talked in a secret room when we were at Swan's Estate & my Father never said anything about it." Oliver declared.

"Okay." Lara said.

Hillary came in & settled the silver with 2 cups sugar & teapot plus milk jar down on the Coffee Table in front.

"Thank you Hillary." She smiled talking to him.

"You're welcome Lara. Oh Prime Minister Cameron & his Wife Samantha are coming round for dinner later on if you remember." He replied to her.

"Yes I remember. Lara commented then glanced at Oliver afterwards.

"Good." The Brown Haired Man remarked before he walked out the room.

"I'm not into Politics although Hillary is but I have to entertain them being Aristocratic which is quite boring sometimes." She announced.

"I know what you mean." The Blonde Guy agreed saying.

"How do you take your tea?" Lara asked Oliver.

"Medium thank, you." He denounced back.

"& do you have sugar?" She asked.

Oliver nodded his head. "2 please yes."

"Very well" Lara acknowledged doing that for Oliver before she gave it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He replied taking it off her.

"So then" She dictated leaning against the Sofa drinking some of her tea she'd made. "What is it exactly about your Fathers Journal you want help with Oliver."

Turning to the end pages he showed Lara a picture of a Cryptograph Robert Queen had drawn & a Purple Orb on the other side of it. "Well Veritas was set up to the welcome the "Traveller" a person who'd do great good in this world but there's something here that could make them go bad & control him. I want you to find it for me."

She laughed out aloud saying. "Why can't you do that?" Knowing all about, him. "You have the technology."

"But not the skill & know how to" Oliver cited.

"If the, thing exists." Lara pointed to the Orb studying it.

He retaliated defending his Father replying "Oh it exists, Miss Croft. My Father wouldn't have drawn it if it didn't."

The Lady responded a second sniggering. "But the symbols on the front aren't even human"

"I know someone who can decipher that." Oliver continued saying.

"Then if you want to find this Orb Oliver." Lara sighed commenting. "It won't be inside this Cryptograph because it's too thin."

He jiggled again continuing. "Right"

"But it could fit into something that houses it maybe, like a clock though it would need 2 keys to open it, it seems which would be very small almost locket size shaped." She instructed.

"Well my Mom had a Locket Dad gave her for a Wedding Anniversary which she wore the day they died that held something special inside it. I always thought it was either a picture of me & him or a lock of my hair but." Oliver spoke majestically.

"It could've held a key in it." Lara speculated.

The Billionaire bobbled lightly. "Come to think, of it yes. Dad was quite protective of it."

"Do you have the Locket now?" The Woman inquired.

Oliver shook his head. "No it wasn't on my Mom's Bones when I fought their bodies on the Island I was stranded on so someone must've taken it after their plan crashed."

"Okay why haven't you shown or talked about all this to another Archaeologist in America then Mr Queen. It would've saved you the trip." Lara proclaimed leaning forward towards him.

"Because I want the best" The Billionaire leaning in forward replied flirtingly also. "& you're it."

She laughed out cementing. "I'm not the only "Tomb Raider" out there.

"Well if you're anything like your Father was then I've no complaints." Oliver smirked faintly.

Lara tilted side-wards slightly hearing that. "You knew my Dad?"

The Man shifted in his seat marginally cupping his right hand under his chin. "I met him at a conference once yes."

She looked away a second thinking about him then turned back to Oliver & uttered calmly.

"Well I'd need more information than this then Oliver." Lara pointed at the Journal "If you wanted my help."

"This's all I have unfortunately which was on the Airplane my Parents were in. Everything else about "Veritas" was destroyed." He pointed out.

The Croft Heiress sighed answering. "I could try do some research on this if I scanned into my computer which would take up a lot time been there not a lot to go on."

"Which we, don't have I fear." Oliver said worriedly.

"Then there's not much I could do I'm afraid." Lara bade.

The Young Guy put his Tea down on The Table then got shacking Lara's hand replying. No that's okay. You've given me some information which I can take back hopefully so thank you for helping Lara."

She shook Oliver's hand countering. "You're welcome Oliver. I hope it helps in whatever way it can for you."

"If sure it well. Goodbye Lady Croft." He incited.

Lara smiled winking back. "Goodbye Mr Queen."

The Blonde CEO picked up the Journal then turned around & left the room.

The End. 


End file.
